Since the introduction of spring loaded, automatically stowable tape measuring devices, these devices have enjoyed substantial commercial success by both professionals and amateurs who perform a wide variety of jobs and duties. In meeting the ever-increasing demand for improvements in such devices, numerous changes have been made over the years for easier spring biased retrieval as well as position locking of the measuring tape in any desired position. However, in spite of the substantial success these products have enjoyed and the substantial effort expended in achieving improvements for these devices, one area has remained completely incapable of resolution, until the present invention.
One of the principal drawbacks encountered by most individuals employing conventional tape measuring devices is the requirement that the individual must either manually or mentally make a record of the measurements being taken. In most instances, individuals must either carry pads of paper and a pen or pencil with them while employing the tape measuring device, so that the measurement being made can be properly recorded. Alternatively, the measurements are written on any available surface for later use by the individual. However, other than attempting to commit a plurality of measurements to memory, some type of manual written record is always needed in order to assure proper recording of every measurement being taken.
As is readily apparent, the use of pencil and paper to record the measurements is extremely cumbersome, particularly when the same person is using the tape measuring device and numerous measurements must be recorded for subsequent use. However, in spite of this problem, no prior art system has been capable of providing any integrated construction wherein measurements can be quickly and easily recorded by the user without resorting to handwritten records on paper or other medium.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a distance measuring system which is capable of recording a plurality of measurements without requiring the use of pencil, paper, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a distance measuring system having the characteristic features described above which is easily employed, fully complementary to use of a tape measuring device, and completely eliminates the need for the user to carry extra materials such as paper, pencil, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information recording and tape measuring system having the characteristic features described above which is easily activated by the user during the process of measuring a particular dimension and capable of efficiently and effectively recording each and every measurement enunciated by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an information recording and tape measuring system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of easily and conveniently repeating any messages recorded therein in response to user activation for such information.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.